


Of loving oneself

by EnemyMine



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Episode: s01e12 Captain Jack Harkness, Ficlet, M/M, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:31:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13594008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnemyMine/pseuds/EnemyMine





	Of loving oneself

He had done a lot of tough stuff in the centuries of his complex life – though technically he still had to be born. But that was a different can of paradoxes – all entirely possible. But kissing himself was a new one. And to have a sit-down therapy session with a well-meaning “friend” afterwards too.

Obviously he was very much aware of the fact that kissing Captain Jack Harkness – the real one – had not in any way, shape or form implied an increased narcissistic need to simply love himself. Or that he had managed to fall for the very guy whose identity he had assumed.

No, as much as Tosh had been all over this romanticized idea of why their brief stint in 1941 made some sort of cosmic sense, it was as simple as giving the poor sod the very thing he needed. Just as Jack, the imposter, had asked Jack, the real deal, to do for his little lady friend as she was about to leave. Some assurance in these troubled times. Some human contact and warmth. Some love in times of war. Take your pick.  
As Jack was going back through the rift, he knew something the other one would only realize the next day. That he would not survive. That there were no more tomorrows waiting for the Captain. If a kiss could give him some form of peace in these last hours, no regrets and one question not left unanswered, then why the hell not. It would do the same for Jack.

And it really was not as if it had been some kind of chore. Captain Jack Harkness was after all pretty hot.


End file.
